RuneClan Chapter 3 Encounter
by Flameyy
Summary: Crimsonmoon is met by some suspicious fish-bones, falling off a cliff and meeting someone he never wanted to meet.    This is the start of the loyalty test Will he leak information?   Will he use the entrance of rogue camp to their advantage?


He felt his fur bristling as he bared his fangs just slightly, right.

Logic told him this was impossible, _why?_

This was the entrance to camp, no water lay by here. At least- None that they know of.

Curiousity was nibbling at his paws, he had to check it out. He followed the scent of fish, it was getting stronger. - Salmon.

His stomach rumbled in complaint, his ears flicked to any noise close by.

Crimsonmoon suddenly stopped and decided to cover his scent, he rolled in a batch of wet grass from rain the night before and kept tracking the scent.

_This is unusual._

The scent stopped at a berry-bush, he breathed again, as he began to dig. Sure enough, there burried under some wet, earthy soil were fish bones.

He breathed in the scent, seperating the fish that he found,the smell of a rogue.

Crimsonmoon felt his fur bristle and his eyes burned into the burried fish bones,

_someone was here_.

But where did the fish scent come from? Surely from these bones but there's no lake nearby.

_None that we know of-_

He told himself quietly. These rogues that surrouned their territory were split into three, **the Bones, the Blood and the Flesh.**

Crimsonmoon slipped into the bush, only to let out a yowl. The ground below was shaky, wet and cliff-like. Not a huge cliff, a small one. But the ground here was muddy, he lost grip.

Tearing helplessly at the batches of grass his hindlegs were slipping.

"Foxdung! When did this cliff ever exist?" He growled angrily, "And **WHY **is it muddy here? I thought this was a forest not a **swamp**!"

His hindlegs lost hold and he fell back-first onto the rocky path below.

"**Badgerdung! If that word even exists**!" He grumbled annoyedly, he had twisted his hindleg and now it was whining in pain. His charcoal black tabby pelt now was completely brown, covered in mud and hid his "Story" on his shoulder. A paw with unsheathed claws.

But what he saw was amazing, there the berry-bush was the entrance to a place...of Rogues.

From what he ever heard,

**Bones was a leader, Blood was the second and Flesh was the third.**

They ruled the land surrounding RuneClan.

His eyes glanced side-ways, scanning the clearing around him. It was mainly rocky but he caught

the sound of water. A Waterfall. Not the Moonfall. But another one, smaller, not noticed when out hunting.

He felt cold shivers again, down his spine.

His ears perked up to sounds around him, he opened his mouth. Surely the scent of Rogue was everywhere. Everywhere, he backed away, he felt his back press against the cliff he fell off of.

He closed his mouth and bared his sharp teeth, his fur was flat on his shoulders and his tail lashed.

"**Come out**!" He snarled, "Even if this place stinks of Rogue I can smell each and everyone of you!"

No answer, but he heard leaves ruffling.

His eyes burned , ready to defend himself if he had to.

"If you don't show yourself I'll make you." Crimsonmoon hissed, taunting those rogues he couldn't see.

And he knew he was right, from the bushes and trees nearby leapt down cats. Many many cats.

All of different pelt colors, markings and more.

_These must be the rogues._

Crimsonmoon thought to himself,

_There sure are a lot._

From the bunch of rogues stood out a Ginger tom, he was muscular with a lost tail, one blind eye and a scarred frame. The Ginger tabby, he had battle-scars all over his body, demonstrating

his wins and losses.

"Who may _you_ be?" The Ginger tabby spoke so gently it sent cold shivers down his back,

"I...I'm a loner." Crimsonmoon lied quickly.

_If I want my clan to live, I have to find out their weakness first!_

"_a loner?" _The Ginger tabby spoke pitifully, "You stink of Clan cat though."

"My old two-legs used to live by them, that's all." Crimsonmoon covered up the lie with another.

"Two-legs, _disgusting_ creatures." The Ginger tom spat, "Why don't you join us?"

"I-I'm not sure I can hunt very well." Crimsonmoon lied again, "Wh-Who are y-you may I ask?"

The ginger tom's eyes glowed, "Well, well, I'm **Bones**. One of the many rulers of this Rogue land we have."

Crimsonmoon acted confused, "Why don't you join those clan-cats? Then you have more territory."

Bones snarled, "'_Join'? _Don't kid around with me kitty-pet. Those Clan cats are vile."

Crimsonmoon felt anger burning his stomach but he kept it hidden.

"What is so bad about them? They agreed to give me a nightangle once or twice." Crimson mewed,

"They follow stupid rules of what they call dead cats, StarClan. Stupid. Following and killing using '**Warrior Code' **as an excuse." Bones bellowed, "Lowly creatures are disgrace to cats!"

"I-I see." Crimsonmoon murmured, the other cats behind Bones nodded their head in agreement to Bones's Statement.

"W-Why don't you get along with Clan-Cats?" Crimsonmoon spoke quietly, "Th-they were pretty nice to me."

"_Nice_." Bones sneered, "They are lowly animals, disgraceful to cats!"

The other rogues yowled in agreement.

Crimson felt his stomach grumble again,

"Are you hungry?" Bones pressed on, "_Are you?"_

"Y-yes I am." Crimsonmoon answered.

"Good." Bones grinned, "Follow me **Loner**."

The cats all fell in line and Crimsonmoon slipped behind all of them, besides him padded an attractive she-cat. She was a very light silvery colored she-cat with black paws, a white tail tip and spotted tabby markings.

"Hello," her voice was the type that was strong and proud, "I'm Azure, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you I'm Crimson." He ended up telling his real name.

She looked at him and padded along,

"Are you a loner around here?"

"Ye-Yeah I am."

Azure laughed, "Are you nervous being around lots of cats?"

"K-Kind of." Crimsonmoon faked the stammering, he had to keep his identity secret.

Crimsonmoon's eyes traveled to a tom glaring at him,

"Don't mind him." Azure muttered rather annoyed, "That's just my soon-to-be Mate."

"Oh... I never knew Rogues had such thing as soon-to-be mates." Crimsonmoon muttered.

"It's partly because my father is Bones." Azure mumbled, "I have to make sure the next generation is strong."

Crimsonmoon blinked, "You mean," Crimson nodded toward the creamy tabby that was glaring at him

before, "He's strong?"

Azure flicked her ears, "Even if he's not he's my mate."

"He should consider himself lucky." Crimsonmoon muttered.

_Foxdung! I'm muttering my thoughts out again!_

"Why do you say that?" The silver tabby's pelt brushed Crimsonmoon's for a second,

"Well...He has a strong willed mate." Crimsonmoon poked his tongue out,

"Unlike another cat I know."

_Wildfire. _

He turned to Azure to see her flushing red,

"Uh oh I'm uh, sorry. I'm not trying to impress you or anything I'm just saying my thought-"

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" Azure snapped, but her face was flushed. She adverted her eyes from Crimson's.

"Thank you Crimson."

Crimsonmoon felt his heart pound against his chest, he was getting nervous around her.


End file.
